


Better

by GretchenSinister



Series: My Top Ten Blackice Fics [4]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Somehow, before or during the movie, Jack realises the extent of Pitch’s pain. He approaches Pitch and seduces him, talking constantly about the “therapy” sex could provide them both. Jack is extremely persuasive, and Pitch does start abandoning his evil plans. But Pitch is falling completely in love with Jack, and gets jealous and sad whenever Jack leaves after sex. Jack is taken aback, since everyone always said “the Boogeyman cannot love”, and finds himself being doted upon and asked to move in and such.Bonus:1. Jack is (to the extent of his knowledge) a virgin but he focuses on talking about “the closeness” with Pitch, and so although the older man figures he must be inexperienced, he knows to be gentle the first time.2. Jack is actually attracted to Pitch - has been for a while but didn’t dare approach him.3. Pitch totally figured Jack’s plan out early on, but the intimacy turned out to be exactly what he’d been craving all these years, so he only ends up praising his lover...[cut for length]"In my fill, it’s just one encounter that signals a possible change in their relationship, after it’s been going on for a while. Vaguely NSFW? Vaguely angsty?
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Series: My Top Ten Blackice Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552192
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61
Collections: Blackice Short Fics





	Better

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 12/22/2014.
> 
> Here's the rest of the prompt: "I warned for dub-con just in case, since although Jack wants sex, he’s still kind of pushing himself into it without that much understanding of it."

“Isn’t this better?"   
  
That’s what he asks, breathy in the dark, his skin the color of the moon but not so bright. That’s what he asks, this beautiful boy-creature, with his laughing lips and eyes as blue as a noonsummer sky.   
  
And Pitch can whisper "yes”, he can whisper “yes” with that skin under his hands, spiderlike hands with cracked nails, he can whisper “yes” with that skin under his mouth with all its jagged teeth.  
  
Yes, this is better than fighting. Yes, this is better than being alone in the dark. Yes, yes.  
  
“Yes,” Jack moans when Pitch pushes into him, as Pitch bites his shoulder to stifle whatever he was going to say. Was he going to say anything? There are a few things that might need to be said. _Do the Guardians know about this? Do they know you’re buying peace for them with your body? Do they know you think the price is not so great, is not even a price at all?_  
  
Pitch doesn’t ask these things, Jack’s met with him too many times for it to be thoughtless, now, Jack may be reckless but he is not a fool, so Pitch would rather not ask the pointed questions that might pop the bubble of whatever this is.  
  
“Faster?” Jack asks, and where did he get a taste for that, Pitch wonders. Pitch never wants it to be quick, moments like these, with Jack’s cool flesh under and around him, are really the only moments when yes, it is better, really better, yes, yes.  
  
Because when it’s over it’s not really better anymore, of course not. Jack has better things to do and so he leaves, flies away into the free open air that he believes is his right, the free open air that only the cruelest would keep him from. And Pitch will be alone in the dark again, where he must stay, no one wants him to leave this place, not even Jack, who visits him here.   
  
But it must be better now, because his loneliness is punctuated by pleasure rather than pain.   
  
It is better.  
  
It is better.  
  
Fighting wouldn’t have done him any good anyway. The Guardians would win, there’s nothing–  
  
He’s not sure he remembers the sky well enough to compare Jack’s eyes to it.   
  
If only Jack would stay, just for a little while, say he understood loneliness, for how could he not? After the three hundred years, would he not let Pitch’s thin arms hold him, just to hold him? Let it be a new condition of peace.  
  
But perhaps Jack and the Guardians would prefer fighting to that. Perhaps the Guardians are enough to wash away three hundred years. It makes sense, it makes sense. Jack believes he alone can wash away thousands, doesn’t he?  
  
“Jack,” Pitch says, “Jack,” Pitch repeats, the only safe thing to say.  
  
“Pitch,” Jack gasps. “Just a little harder, just a little faster, I’m so close, so close, no, don’t slow down, ah, you tease.” But there’s laughter in what he says, and Pitch, thrilling with his own terror, dares to kiss him with his awful mouth. And Jack comes with a cry that Pitch swallows, and then Jack is kissing back and not letting go, and Pitch hopes his moan as he comes inside Jack sounds only like satisfaction in his mouth, and not like loss.  
  
“Been waiting for this,” Jack says against his mouth. “Is it the truth?”  
  
Pitch kisses him again, and he’s not sure if it’s an answer or just desperation for a little more of this before Jack flies away.  
  
But he doesn’t fly away, not yet.  
  
And he doesn’t fly away, not yet.  
  
And maybe it is better, maybe it really is better, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #yes this is the first time they kiss on the mouth
> 
> zinfandelli said: oh i cried! this was lovely <3


End file.
